The Christmas Miracle
by TBAAGLCFAN24
Summary: I'm not very good at giving a summary without giving a major part away, so, read, and you'll find out! And also this is all in Charlie's POV set in 2024, making Charlie 15
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Miracle

Chapter 1 - Off to the park  
_**December 18th, 2024**_

"Mom, hurry up, i have to meet Josh at the park in 15 minutes!" I screamed to my mother as i ran downstairs. All i know is that i can't wait to get my license so i can drive myself everywhere, and NOT have to wait for other people.

"Charlie, can you go ask PJ to take you? I just got called into work." My mother, Amy Duncan said, rushing to get ready.

"Sure" I said, and i ran upstairs to PJ's room.

What else is new, he's listening to his IPod, i though to myself as i screamed to get his atttention.

"Oh, hey, what's up lil sis?" he asked while taking his earbuds out of his ears.

"Can you take me to the park to meet Josh? Mom just got called into work"

"Sure" he replied as he jumped off his bed.

"Thanks! I already had to miss one date because i was sick, i don't want to miss another!" I said excitedly

"Aw, young love, how cute!" he said with a chuckle

"You know PJ, for being 30 years old, still living with your parents, and single, you are still enthusiastic about life!"

"Yeah, well, i'm still searching for that special someone" PJ said with a sadder tone, which told me there was only one person that he would ever truly love, and that was Skylar.

Once i called Josh to tell him i would be a few minutes late, i hopped into PJ's truck, and off we went, neither of us knowing that soon, disaster will strike.


	2. Chapter 2 Thinking of Skyler

Chapter 2- Thinking of Skylar

**So, as you will notice, this is NOT Charlie's POV, but thanks to PrincessEmmy56, i decided to tell WHY, PJ and Skyler aren't together! So i hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

After he dropped Charlie off, PJ couldn't stop thinking about what he said to Charlie about meeting that special knew who he truly loved, and that person was Skyler.

Sadly he doubted that, after their last fight, they would ever be able to get back together. Just as he doubted he would ever find somone as beautiful and funny as her.

*FlashBack*

PJ was going to New York to see his long time girlfriend, Skyler. He was just about to leave for the airport when his phone rang. It was Skyler.

"Hey Sky, what's up?" he asked

"Hey, PJ, listen, i know you're supposed to be coming up to New York today, but i was wondering if you could come up another week? I'm going to be really busy the next couple of days, so i wouldn't be able to see you as much as i would like.

"Uh, sure, i guess, but why are you so busy?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Just some...work stuff" she responded. The pause between "some" and "work" worried him.

"Ok, well, bye then, love you!" PJ responded before hanging up his phone and put it back in his coat pocket.

He knew something suspicious was going on, and he would get to the bottom of it. But what he found when he arrived at Skyler's house he saw something that both sickened and shocked him.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, Chapter 3, which actually TELLS what happens will be up in a few hours, however, it's 2:07 here, and i really need some sleep, so i hope you enjoyed this little teaser of a chapter ;) Oh and one more thing, i seen on another story the author does an "irrelevant question" part here, so i thought that would be a little fun! So if you want to ask me one, just PM me, and i'll definitely answer in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened

June 18th, 2017

* * *

PJ couldn't believe his eyes. There was his girlfriend in the back of her car, naked, passionately kissing and screwing her landlord! As soon as Skyler saw him, mouth wide open,they stopped immediately, staring at me, scrambling to get their clothes back on.

When she walked over to him, he just looked her in the eyes,anger rising, to the point where he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he just exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU SAID YOU HAD WORK RELATED PROBLEMS, LAST TIME I CHECKED, UNLESS YOU ARE A STRIPPER,WHICH I KNOW YOU'RE NOT, THIS IS NOT WORK RELATED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME! I TRUSTED YOU!" PJ screamed, which caused Skyler to flinch.

"PJ, please" she pleaded.

"NO! I KNEW IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE, THAT I COULD FIND SOMEONE THAT NO MATTER WHAT WE GO THROUGH, NO MATTER HOW FAR APART WE MAY BE, THAT, UNTIL WE COULD BE TOGETHER, WE COULD STAY TRUE TO EACH OTHER!" he screamed louder still.

"PJ, I" she pleaded once again.

"NO!" he screamed, a little quieter, but still loud enough for neighbors to look out their windows. " WE'RE DONE!"

"PJ, please, don't do this!" she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"IT'S ALREADY DONE! YOU LIED TO ME! IF YOU HAD ISSUES, YOU KNEW YOU COULD ASK ME FOR HELP! BUT INSTEAD YOU GO AROUND ACTING LIKE A, LIKE A WHORE! TELL ME SKYLER, HOW MANY OTHER GUYS HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING YOUR BOSS? he questioned.

"P-PJ" is all she could manage between sobs

"WE'RE DONE!" I repeated. "Goodbye forever, Skyler"

And no sooner had he thought that last sentence that haunts him everyday, he saw headlights coming straight for him, no time to move, and the last thing he remembers was a huge SMASH, the breaking of glass, and being knocked unconsious...

* * *

So, we figure out why PJ and Skyler aren't together. What'd you think of that chapter? Remember to please Rate and Review! I love to hear feedback about what fans think i should fix in my writing, and maybe some suggestions, i have one that i thanked in Chapter 2, so trust me, they will be taking into consideration! And remember, also, about my Irrelevant Questions suggestion!


	4. Chapter 4The News

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been very busy getting ready for school which starts in a of couple weeks(ugh) So here's chapter 4,i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"See you later, PJ! I'll call you when I need to be picked up!" I said as I jumped out of his truck.

I see Josh sitting on a park bench, so i tiptoe over, trying hard not to make a sound, making sure he doesn't see me.

I sneak up behind him and scream "BOO!" which caused him to jump up with a terrified look on his face, until he saw me.

"Char, you know you can't do that to me!" he said, turning his terrified look into a smile.

"I know, but it's fun!" I said, winking at him.

* * *

Josh and I walked around the park, joking about random stuff that happened in school, when my phone rang.

It was my oldest sister, Teddy.

"Hello?" I answer. The response, however, worried me. It was a bunch of sobbing.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" I said , with a more concerned tone, which caused Josh to raise an eyebrow.

This time I got an answer, but it is one that caused the world to come crashing down around me.

" P-P-PJ, he's i-in the h-h-hospital" is what she managed to get out before she burst into tears once again.

My eyes widened, and tears rolled down my face, which caused Josh to walk over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"W-What?" I asked.

"L-Listen, Spencer and I are on our way to p-pick you up, I'll tell you on our way to the hospital..

"O-Ok." I managed to get out before i burst into tears.

"Charlie, it's ok, i'll be there in 15 minutes, Bye, I love you." she said before hanging up the phone.

"Char, what's going on?" Josh asked, concerned.

I didn't want to tell him, because if i spoke those words, it would mean it was true, PJ was really in the hospital, and i just didn't want to believe it. I finally worked up the courage and told him.

"My oldest brother, PJ, is in the hospital. I'm not sure what happened, but Teddy and her husband are coming to pick me up to go to the hospital." I said it fast, so i wouldn't burst into tears saying it.

Josh's response to that was a hug, and to my shock, a kiss!. It was my first kiss, so it was special, but what made it even more special was his words after the kiss.

" I want to go with you." he said. " I know how much PJ means to you, and i want to be there with you to comfort you." he said in a sincere tone.

I couldn't believe it. I hear people all the time say how horrible guys are. That they are rude and insencere,but that is not the case. A lot of them are very sweet and nice. Luckily, i think i've found one of them, and his name is Joshua Lawrence Jones.

* * *

**So, what about that? Josh sounds like a real keeper, if you ask me! He gave Charlie a little happiness, in light of the recent events!. Remember to R&R!**  
**Next chapter will be up in 1-2 days, and you'll learn exactly what happened, so stay tune**d!


End file.
